Phantomon
Phantomon is a Ghost Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Phantom and whose design is derived from the Grim Reaper. It holds a giant sickle and chain. It is a higher class of Ghost Digimon compared to Bakemon, so when a person is possessed by Phantomon they are in their last moments, and it comes upon them when they die completely. There is a crystal shaped like an eyeball hanging from its neck, and similar to Mammothmon's crest, it is able to foresee everything with its power of clairvoyance, in order to perceive those that are close to death. It is said that the interior of the cloth which conceals its body leads to a separate dimension from the Digital World.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/fantomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Fantomon] Digimon Adventure A Phantomon is first seen as a henchman of Myotismon and is the driver of Myotismon's carriage. One of his tasks is to lead the Bakemon during the invasion of the Real World, and it is him who end the DigiDestineds' plan to immobilize the Bakemon. Phantomon also defeats Greymon and later attacks Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Sora Takenouchi with Tuskmon and Snimon, who then fight against Garudamon and Garurumon. When Hikari "Kari" Kamiya reveals herself as the eighth DigiDestined, it is Phantomon who captures and brings her to Myotismon when she surrenders to him. When the DigiDestined attempt to rescue Kari, Phantomon attempts to go after Greymon, but he is forced to back off when Greymon digivolves to MetalGreymon. Phantomon is finally destroyed by a mere brush from Angemon's Hand of Fate attack. Dave Guerrie voices Phantomon in the style of Boris Karloff. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Phantomon is a Variable which reduces the AP of all enemies.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Phantomon is among the many Digimon who crash Matt's concert. He falls under Halsemon's spell and is sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Phantomon are normal enemies in Ryo Akiyama's side of Despair Sever 2 and is in Moon=Millenniummon's party in his boss battle against Ken Ichijouji. Phantomon digivolves from a line 52 Bakemon.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A Phantomon is among the shadowed Digimon who want Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Candlemon are enemies in the Trap and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. The Phantomon card, titled "Soul Chopper", teaches a Digimon the Soul Chopper technique. Soul Chopper deals instant death to one enemy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Two Phantomon are servants of Cherubimon and guard the entrance to the Rose Morning Star. When the DigiDestined digivolve, the Phantomon quickly capture the children until only Loweemon is left. When the Phantomon try to capture him, he jumps away in time. The two Phantomon crash into each other, and Loweemon takes the time to use his Shadow Lance attack. It causes their Fractal Code to appear, which is scanned and purified by Loweemon. Some Phantomon are seen at the Fortune Teller Village , the Autumn Leaf Fair , and the Great Trailmon race. Digimon World 2 Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and Soulmon, and can digivolve further into Piedmon. Digimon World 3 Phantomon is found in Amaterasu South Sector, in Jungle Grave. He is wears a bluish hood unlike the original Phantomon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Phantomon belongs to the Dark card group and has 1100HP, circle attack 600, triangle attack 400 and eat-up HP cross attack 300. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Phantomon appears in Rumble Arena 2 as a special summonable character to cause mayhem during battles. He appears as a special tool called "Summon Phantomon". Phantomon materializes and chases all the players, including the user, and kills them with a one-hit KO of his scythe. He teleports around occasionally before eventually disappearing. He is one of the most useful of the game's power-ups and its very common and dangerous. He is invincible. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Phantomon can be found in Thriller Ruins. Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and can further digivolve into Ghoulmon or Apocalymon. Digimon Battle Phantomon is Wizardmon's Ultimate form and appears in Dungeon of Darkness 2nd floor. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. It also digivolves to Dynasmon at level 41 Attacks * Shadow Scythe (Soul Chopper): Severs the opponent's soul with its giant sickle and chain, completely annihilating the soul. * Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Ghost Digimon Category:Digimon species